Stewart, David Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Conference 74th Annual Symposium on Quantitative Biology EVOLUTION: THE MOLECULAR LANDSCAPE May 27 - June 2, 2009 The Cold Spring Harbor Symposia on Quantitative Biology are held yearly at the beginning of June at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, New York. They bring together approximately 300-400 scientists from all over the world to present and evaluate new data and ideas in rapidly moving areas of biological research. Each year, a topic is chosen that seems to be at a stage where general and intensive scrutiny and review is needed. The Symposia always seek to bring research workers from abroad, as well as the U.S., so as to ensure the wide scope and depth of the program and to take advantage of their specific contributions. They also seek to provide outstanding younger scientists, both graduate students and post-doctoral fellows, with an opportunity to participate and communicate with more senior scientists. The Symposia also seek to have participation from women and minority scientists. The Symposia bring together scientists who use a variety of approaches, e.g., genetics, biochemistry, molecular biology, cell biology, and structural studies, to analyze problems in the area under discussion. The Leading Strand archive makes video recordings of the talks immediately available to colleagues of those who attended, while the proceedings of the Symposia are published by the Laboratory and thus made available to a wider audience than the scientists who attend the meeting. In-depth interviews with leading scientists undertaken during the Symposium provide an alternative snapshot of the state of current research. The annual Symposia will continue to be planned to further the progress of advancements in biomedical science. This proposal request support for the period 2009 to cover the 74th Cold Spring Harbor Symposium which will focus on "Evolution: the Molecular Landscape" and is dedicated to Charles Darwin on the occasion of the bicentennial of his birth and the 150th anniversary of the publication of On the Origin of Species. The meeting will address our current understanding of evolutionary principles and mechanisms in a broad diversity of organisms. In particular, this application seeks federal support for junior participants including selected Symposium Fellows to actively present their latest work at this historic occasion. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Given the anniversary of both Darwin's birthday and the publication of his most important work, we are aware of many celebrations, exhibitions and events being held around the world. The 74th Cold Spring Harbor Symposium will distinguish itself from many of these gatherings by addressing a broad variety of evolutionary themes at a scientific level. In contrast with large society meetings, the Symposium's intended scope is more focused, with greater emphasis placed on distilling our current understanding of evolutionary mechanisms and principles at the molecular level.